Could it be?
by 69-ArisaAyase-18
Summary: The Kisarazu Twins have a serious issue that even their Team Mates had to be involved in it. All for a small matter... Kisarazucest


**Hi! This is my next fanfic over the various months of not writing. I created a new account for this purpose. Kisarazucest I guess that's what you can call it.I like that pairing ;D**

* * *

This is a story of a pair of twin brother known as the Kisarazu Twins. Their teams, St. Rudolph and Rokkaku gathered for a secret meeting without letting the two know as this was private.

_At some secret place…_

"Ok, I want to know what is going on with Atsushi. He's been concentrating less during training these days dane." Pointed out Shinya."

"I also want to know about Ryou. Something's wrong with him. He can't seem to play Singles anymore… Much less Doubles." Bane voiced out.

"Nfu. Seems like both sides have problems with the twins. Please elaborate on your side, Rokkaku Middle." Mizuki said while twirling his hair.

"Well, during training, when Ryou sees anything that is ribbon like, he immediately blushes and loses total concentration. Also, since we see each other during break time, we get to see more weird behaviours of him, when he sees Sushi or even the word, he tends to get stiff… And also reacts like that to the word 'Kiss'." Aoi explained innocently.

"Stiff as Sushi. Pfft." David got kicked by Bane without hesistance.

"We'll get to our side now. Atsushi always mistakes long-haired people for Ryou. When we were casually discussing about guy talk, like you know… Girlfriends…. Kisses and such… He would flinch and find some excuse to avoid the conversation. "Akazawa explained.

"But as even as his doubles partner, he wouldn't tell me anything dane. I tried asking multiple times, but he always says he's ok dane." Shinya whimpers as Kaneda comforts him.

"I've tried talking to Ryou, but he always says he needs to rush to the toilet. I really don't know what to do with him…" Saeki sighed.

"Why? Why would the both of them be like that? I always thought they were having fun at their schools? Why are they like that now?" Itsuki horned.

"Ah! I almost forgot to say!" Yuuta remembered. "I remember there was once I asked Atsushi about Ryou… He suddenly blushed and said he had to get going to class! It was just like that time I asked me brother about Tezuka… Instead he said he had to get to school…"

"And I thought Atsushi was weird…" Nomura sighed.

"But now, what we want to know is how to make them be able to concentrate in their traning again. As well as school." Aoi said with determination.

"But before we get to the solution, what is the cause?" Mizuki questioned.

Everyone closed their eyes and thought for a moment. A moment later, they opened their eyes in shock, not wanting to believe the possible truth.

_At the Kisarazu Household…_

Ryou and Atsushi were in their rooms, lying on their beds which were at the separate corners, not wanting to even speak. Both were reflecting on their embarrassing behaviour in school and home for the past week. What caused this happening was all but an accidental kiss. Ryou was carrying some books while Atsushi suddenly ran into him. And that was how it all happened.

Atsushi kept touching his lips, recalling how it felt when his lips caressed his twin's, how soft they felt, how much deeper he could go… He tried not to let his imagination get the better of him, but he couldn't help it. He felt his face turning hot and almost suffocated himself with his pillow.

On the other side, Ryou was tossing and turning on his bed trying to forget the whole thing and apologise to Atsushi. However, he couldn't forget how he red his brother looked after the released each other. He couldn't believe he thought Atsushi was cute. That lead to him almost falling off the bed.

Their parents, in the mean time, were worried about their sons and their amount of noise making. Neither parents want to think of the worst.

Both the twins now had the same thought in mind, with a shocked essence to add to it. That thought was the same thought their team mates has in mind.

"Could it be possible that I'm in love with my own brother?"

And the end of this story may be a start of another.

* * *

**I had a half-awake mind here… Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**This one's quite short... Sorry**


End file.
